The Unforeseen Trade
by Jiyu Desu
Summary: Void allows Elesis to to travel into the world of Elsword to find her father, but on one condition. She has to give him the Orb of Ascension. She goes with the deal and has left the world of Grand Chase. However, Void did not only give her an opportunity to find her father, but to Elsword as well to find his sister, Elesis, in the price of the Elstone of Earth.


"Usually Red would say these reports to you, but this time I am… unfortunately."

"Well, Lire comes to me usually."

"Oh. Nevermind, then. Anyways, the current mission should be stopped immediately."

"What?! What do you mean, 'Stop the mission'? I know you are older than me by a lot, but that

does not mean you can order me around, Sieghart!"

"But, Grand Master!" Sieghart said, "My granddaughter was taken by a strange demon!"

"Demon?"

"Yes, he had a sword on his back and was able to bend time and space to teleport."

"Oh no, this is bad. That demon is possibly the most dangerous demon in this world, or maybe in other worlds as well. No one knows his true name, so we call him Void."

"Void?" Sieghart asked.

"Yes. We named him that since we did not have his name and also because he creates a vortex to travel."

"Does the Wanderer have anything to do with him?"

"Yes, he travels around the world seeking the demon. He is created by Oz, a well-known figure. He has a unique sword that has its own soul called the Grandark. Why do you ask?"

"We saw him also, after Elesis made the deal with Void. He was looking for Void and finally found him. But then, Void ran away… with Red. The Wanderer came to us and asked us to assist him in fighting Void, so he came with us back to Bermesiah."

"Wait… What deal?" the Grand Master asked, "Could it be that Elesis made a deal to find her father, Elscud."

"Wait, how do you know about Elscud?"

"Elscud was the original leader of the Grand Chase, but the Grand Chase fell apart as he led the party into a dimensional crack that Kaze'Aze made. Elscud had a daughter named Elesis and a son that I do not know of. I'm not exactly sure of who the son might be."

"Oh, it's that kid over there." Sieghart pointed his finger outside of the door, to a red-haired boy, who was sleeping by the tree.

"Wait, how is he here?" Grand Master asked.

"I do not know, we carried him back here. When Elesis went into the vortex with Void, the kid was thrown out. I do not know his name yet, but he seems familiar for some reason. He was keep whispering about a sister of his and the El, whatever that is."

"Hmm. We will interrogate him later."

The door burst open.

"Grand Master!" A navy blue haired boy yelled.

"What is it now, Ronan?!" Grand Master asked.

"Wendy and the goblins broke loose!" Ronan said.

"It's fine… They are friendly." Grand Master said.

"Umm… The goblins are bigger than our building and Wendy is bigger than Partusay. They do NOT seem friendly." Ronan said.

"Uh, Sieghart?" Grand Master called.

"Hm?" Sieghart looked up.

"What was that deal that Elesis made?" Grand Master asked.

"Oh, she gave him the Orb of Ascension." Sieghart answered.

"God, damn it! Why didn't you guys stop her!" Grand Master screamed.

"I do not know exactly what happened!" Seighart retorted, "It seemed like the time slowed down."

"Anyways, stop Wendy and the goblins! I will punish you guys later... Personally."

Sieghart ran out the door following Ronan.

"Where are the monsters?" Sieghart asked.

"Did the years make you blind, Sieghart?" Ronan said, "They are right there!" Ronan pointed at the monsters right in front of them.

"Don't make fun of me, you know what I'm capable of." Sieghart said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You are immortal, and the best warrior of Serdin and Kanavan... I heard that too much now" Ronan said.

"Well, let's go fight!" Sieghart said, while moving forward.

Ronan blocked his way. "Wait, look at the new kid fighting."

Sieghart turned his head. "What? Wait, I have never seen that style of fighting anywhere around here. Who did he learn his swordsmanship from? He looks better than Red, maybe even math up to my skills!" Sieghart said, amused.

"Wow. This is the first time seeing you like this," Ronan laughed.

"What, can you use magic like how he does?" Seighart argued back.

Ronan turned to look at the fight.

The new kid was fighting the goblins by himself, armed with two swords. He fought with agility and power. He struck his hand on the ground and summoned a large pheonix to attack the goblins. He then raised his sword and a sword spirit summoned beside him.

"How? Even I, a skilled magic knight myself cannot fight all of those alone!" Ronan said.

"I…wouldn't call those magic. I think they are runes, but I'm not sure. I think he is using a mixture of both." Sieghart answered.

"A mixture of both? But, isn't that dangerous?" Ronan said.

"Yes, I'm sure. But I think he can handle it. After all, he is my grandson." Sieghart said. He ran off to join in the fight.

Ronan gawked at him.

Jin, Amy, and Arme joined him.

"What happened?" Jin asked. "As a Silver Knight, I must protect this place!"

"I think you are too late for that Jin, lookie there! The new guy is awesome!" Amy said, holding his arm.

"Stop it, Amy, he might get jealous," Arme said.

Lire came running out the door. "Well, aren't you guys going to help him?" Lire said while running.

They all ran to fight the monsters.

Ronan came by the new kid to protect his side.

"Now you guys join in? What were you guys doing?" The new kid said. "I don't want to fight these alone."

"We were watching your nontraditional way of fighting." Ronan said, "where did you learn how to use magic?"

"From a friend of mine. She's a magician skilled in dark magic, elemental magic, and time magic." Elsword answered.

Sieghart joined them. "How did you learn how to use runes? Your skills with dual swords? What are these Els, you were mumbling about? What is your sister's name?" He rambled.

"I'll answer those questions later! Right now, I need some help!" Elsword said.

"Fine, fine." Sieghart answered.

They slayed the goblins and regrouped.

"Where is Wendy?" Lire asked.

"I'm not sure. I thought we would be able to spot him with his huge size," Arme said.

A tree branch snapped behind them.

The Grand Chase turned around. They saw Wendy, back to its original sound.

"What the hell? I thought it was supposed to be in a rampage! Were you guys kidding about Wendy going berserk?" Seighart said.

"No, what I said was real. Maybe the Orb of Ascension has a limitation when used alone," Ronan said, "this must be that demon's doing."

"Wait...what demon are you talking about?" The new kid asked.

"The demon named Void. He has a mask and a sword," Ronan answered.

"He made a deal with me for something important. I traded him the Earth Elstone for my sister. Where is she?" The kid said.

"She went to find her father after making a deal with the same demon," Seighart said.

"You mean I was tricked?" The kid asked with anger.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"No! The power of El will be abused by him! We must get it back!" The kid yelled.

"Could it be that the El he is talking about are pieces of the soul stone as well?" A voice behind them said.

They all turned around.

"Where were you, Mari?" Seighart asked.

"In the library, researching about runes. I heard that you use runes, stranger," Mari said to the new kid.

"Yes, and my name's Elsword by the way," The kid said.

"I am a runecaster myself, but I do not exactly know about myself," Mari said, "But I am getting back my memories back a little at a time."

"Oh we never introduced ourselves," Lire said, "My name is Lire, and I am the last elf in the Elven Forest of Bermesiah. My home was terrorized by trolls, so I decided to join Grand Chase to try to keep peace between humans and beasts.

Ronan stood up. " My name is Ronan. I am the royal knight of Kanavan. I am specialized in using magic and sword.

"My name is Arme. As you can see, I am a magician," Arme said.

"You remind me of a friend I know. She is a mage also in my group in the other world," Elsword said, "I'm wondering if you are relatef to her. Her name is Aisha. She has purple hair too. Oh, there is also an elf that is specialized in archery like you, Lire. Her name is Rena."

"I have never heard of those names before," Lire said.

"Neither have I. What is your group in the other world called anyway?" Arme asked.

"Since we are searching for various missing Elstones, we called ourselves the El Search Party," Elsword said, "we have various members in the group and they have unique backgrounds."

Amy waved her hand. "Sooo, going further with the introduction, my name is Amy! Nice to meet you! Your fighting was awesome! I am good at dancing, playing instruments, singing, and close combat!" She stood up and held onto Jin's arm. "And this right here is Jin!"

Jin shook her off. "Let me introduce myself. Just because we are couples does not mean that you get to introduce me." He stood and faced Elsword. "Hello, my name is Jin. I am the last of the Silver Knights and I joined this group to avenge King Guang and King Feng."

"Nice to meet you. I didn't introduce myself fully. I am from Ruben village. I joined my group to bring back the village treasure. My sister trained me when I was little. I don't know where she is now, since the demon tricked e. I wanted to see my sister badly…" Elsword said with sorrow.

"How come your sister never talked about you?" Arme asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she forgot about me," Elsword replied.

"Um, I don't think so," Sieghart said while standing up, "By the way, my name is Sieghart. Elesis probably never knew about you. Only thing she knew was about her father, and she made a deal with that demon just to find him."

"We had a father?" Elsword asked.

"So, I was right. You know about Elesis, your sister. Elesis knows about your father, Elscud. So that means…" Sieghart said with confidence, "Your father might be searching for you right now, without knowledge of Elesis. This is a problem…"

Someone walked by.

"Did someone say Elscud?"

They all turned around to see a grey-haired man with an eyepatch over his eyes.

"The Wanderer!" Lire said.

"Please. My name is Zero. Nice to meet you," The Wanderer said.

_Stop with the formalities. Go right into business Zero._

"Stop talking, unless you want to be used as a kitchen knife," Zero replied.

…

"Elscud is a friend of mine. I met him about right after I left Oz's laboratory," Zero said.

"Oz?" Mari said, "the legendary wizard in the Demonic Wars?"

"Yes. He created me. He wanted me to wield this weapon named Grandark."

_Don't call me a weapon. I am your comrade._

"Comrade? I never knew I'm supposed to treat comrades like a sword," Zero retorted.

…_Never mind…_

"So when I met Elscud, we became close friends. He taught me how to swordfight and taught me his moves. However, I couldn't copy his moves exactly, since his moves were too difficult to simulate. So I decided to create my own. It was pretty difficult since this Grandark of mine is too heavy" Zero said, pointing his final words toward his Grandark.

_It's not my fault. Blame Oz._

"So, do you have any idea where he went?" Sieghart asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I know that he spoke of his children a lot. He even mentioned you before, too, Sieghart," Zero said.

"Wait. Seighart. Are you my...brother?" Elsword asked with confusion.

"No, I am your great-grandfather. Elscud was my grandson," Sieghart said, "Sieghart is the family name. I suppose you didn't know it."

"Wow. You look so young for my great-grandfather," Elsword gasped.

"I am over 600 years old, believe it or not," Sieghart said.

Suddenly, an orange wolf sprang from the bushes.

"Look, a monster! We have to defeat it!" Elsword said, summoning his sword.

"No, no. That's just Ryan. He probably overslept. He is a druid, the guardian of the forests. Pretty lazy for a guardian," Lire said.

The wolf changed form to a human.

"I am not! I was patrolling the forest fust now watching for monsters!" Ryan complained, "Oh, a new guy. Hello."

"Hello, my name is Elsword," Elsword said.

"Wait, where are Lass and Rufus? I don't see Dio either. Where are they?" Ryan asked.

"Lass and Rufus went to a different mission. You know, their secret missions as an assassin and a bounty hunter. They are so similar, considering that they are brothers," Arme said.

"Dio decided to run away for a while, since Ley decided to stay here for a while. And you know why Dio ran away. Dio doesn't want to go back to their world," Lire said.

"So how many people are in this group?" Elsword said.

"Well, Ley is not a part of our group, so um... Let's see...Right now, there are 15. Two that are not here right now will return tomorrow in the morning. They are Lass and Rufus. Dio is going to come back once Ley is gone. There is Jin's cousin named Asin. He will come back after training in the mountains after a week from now. The newcomer that arrived yesterday, a girl named Lime, is probably resting in the guest room. She was dehydrated in her way here. Oh, I forgot, we have to prepare a new room for you, Elsword," Lire said, "I'm going to go to Grand Master to report everything. You guys should probably sleep."

Everyone stood up and said good night.

Ronan turned to Elsword.

"I will lead you to your room," Ronan said.

"What was my sister like?" Elsword asked.

Ronan blushed. "Um... She is determined and skillful, but she easily gets mad and acts before she thinks."

"Just like me…"Elsword said, "That's my sister all right."

They arrived in the guest room.

Ronan greeted and left with the door closed.

"So she's not here... My sister doesn't even remember me…"Elsword said to himself, "What should I do?"

He crashed on the bad.

A vortex appeared in front of him.

"So, did you find your sister?" A voice said.

Elsword stood up. "You tricked me, you demon!"

"Please, I gave you an opportunity," Void said, "But unfortunately, your sister is in your world right now. What a terrible luck. She went there to try to find her father."

"Bring her back here!" Elsword yelled.

"Unfortunately, that's not my decision. It is of her own."

"Then bring me back there to my world," Elsword said.

"Do you have something to offer me?" Void asked.

"...No. What do you want?" Elsword asked.

"Something that is important. But I suspect that you have nothing that is important to me," Void said. The vortex shrunk and disappeared.

"What do you want! Answer me!" Elsword said. The works echoed in his room. There was no answer.


End file.
